


Lost and Found

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Lucy and Flynn pretty much only have dialogue, Lucy and Flynn stuck in the 70s, Soft Flynn, they fall in love, we all love their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: A one-shot about Lucy and Flynn getting stranded...





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofflower/gifts).



> Somekindofflower and I were talking about a parallel we would love to see with Timeless and ER. So here it is: Flynn and Lucy's version of the "morning after" scene where Lucy awkwardly fishes for her underwear. You're welcome, World!

Getting stuck in 1972 with Garcia Flynn wasn’t the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to Lucy Preston. The fact that they were now on the same side of this Time War made it easier to work together and live together. As roommates of course. Even if it’s been over a year since they saw Rufus and Wyatt get back in the Lifeboat, promising to come back in four hours. She can still hope for their return, right? At least she has him. And they're roommates.

 _Just roommates._  

That is until Lucy finds herself waking up, naked, in his arms.  _Again._   

 

The first time it happened, Lucy had been looking for something substantial and comforting. Flynn was always that for her. The pair had waited half a day in the field for the Lifeboat. When it became clear that the others were not coming back anytime soon; Flynn had wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the nearest town. In that town, he found a hotel room. It was easy to pretend to be married- that had been their cover on the mission anyway.  

When Flynn left for a good forty minutes, Lucy panicked. As soon as he got back, she rounded on him. He told her that yes _,_ he had said he was going to get food, she just hadn’t been listening. 

“Oh,” she said, staring down at her annoyingly pink dress as she thumbed the heavy fabric. Without thinking twice, Lucy began to undress. As Flynn set their dinner on the table, he turned to see her in naught but her slip. Having a bite in his mouth, he choked briefly.  

“Lucy! What are you doing?”  

“Getting ready for bed,” She said, taking her shoes off, and letting her hair down, “Why is there a problem with my appearance?” 

“No... Just. Just remember that we are sharing a room,” he said, face turning red.  

“Ah,” Lucy said, pulling the covers back, “well, don’t let my hideous-self ruin your relaxation.”  

“C’mon, Lucy...” Flynn said, rolling his eyes, “I think you're aware that I don’t consider you hideous.”  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, her body loosening up a little. 

“It means...” he paused, taking a bite of his burger and shaking his head. Lucy stood, arms folded, weight on her back leg, waiting for him to speak. After a minute, he took a drink of Pepsi, and sighed, “You want to do this now? Right now?”  

“What is it I want to do, Flynn? Since you know me so well- tell me.” 

At that, the man laughed and put his food down. Crossing the room, he stood in front of Lucy and stared at her with his molten-hot gaze. The same gaze that had melted her defenses so many times, “I think you should eat, Lucy.”  

“No-” She said, catching his hand, “Tell me what you were going to say... Please?”  

Of course, he couldn’t just tell her; he had to gaze at her that way- with those eyes that so desperately begged to be understood. When Lucy tried to encourage him by tightening her grip on his hand, he responded by doing the same, and swiping his thumb back forth over her soft skin- the very motion made Lucy weak in the knees. 

“I was going to say... that I don’t think you're hideous. I think it’s impossible for you to be hideous, Lucy.”  

“And why is that, Garcia?” 

“Because, you’re beautiful, Lucy.”  

 _“Oh.”_  

It was a stupid reply, and she knew it. She had pushed and pushed. But she hadn’t quite expected that.  

Okay, if she was honest, it had been what she wanted. She merely never expected Flynn to acknowledge it. Now, Lucy wasn’t building the best track record for herself here, but she had a thing for Flynn. And well, they were here, alone, and possibly never getting home. On top of all that, he was still holding her hand and staring at her with those green eyes. Her stomach flipped as his tongue ghosted over his lip.  

As she stepped into his space, Flynn placed his other hand on her shoulder. Whatever war was waging inside him, Lucy wondered if it would end in her favor. As she slid her hand up his dress shirt, she admired how good he looked in suspenders and shoulder holsters. As soon as her hand met his cheek, he let out a ragged breath, “Lucy... you really shouldn’t kiss every boy that tells you your pretty... It’s not a good idea.” 

If it weren’t for his thumb pressing on her collarbone, making light and dizzying circles, she would have thought he was rejecting her.  

“You’re not a boy, Flynn,” she said, noticing when a chuckle got lost in his throat.  

The man closed his eyes as he waged a silent war with himself. Lucy had no desire to take away his ability to consent, but she wanted to know. Brushing his cheek with her thumb, she slowly pulled him down toward her. His eyes fluttered open, as he whispered her name.

Their eyes locked.

Then, she kissed him. 

And well, that was that.  

 

They said it wouldn’t happen again. But, on New Year’s Eve, Flynn took Lucy to a house party. She felt a bit out of place, as she watched college kids run around and act drunkenly stupid. As Flynn was getting her a drink, she saw why he had brought her there. Flynn was making small talk with none other than her mother, and Henry Wallace.

There had been a photo in her timeline, of her parents, taken on New Year’s 1973. That photo was of their first kiss- their New Year’s kiss.  

When Flynn got back with her drink, he couldn’t stop looking in the young couple’s direction. Lucy watched, too. When the countdown commenced, Lucy saw her mom and step-dad. Amy’s birth father, sheepishly kiss one another. And then it didn’t stop.  

Feeling embarrassed, Lucy grabbed Flynn’s hand and walked out of the house-turned-bar. When they made it home, her mind was made up. Lucy pulled Flynn into a kiss. 

“Lucy... What are you-”  

“Shut up, Garcia,” she said, taking her shirt off, and pulling at his, “I saw what you did... and I... just, kiss me.”  

And he did. Over and over again.  

That’s how they woke up like this- their hands Intertwined, her laying on his arm. She didn’t even have the excuse of being drunk. No, she had just been touched by what he did. It was hard for her to admit- But she had probably loved him before they got stranded. After yesterday, after him trying to get Amy back, there was no denying the residence he had taken up in her heart. 

However, right now, she was very naked. And Flynn was very much asleep. After checking his wristwatch, she flinched.

It was three in the afternoon.  

 _Well, they had exhausted themselves._  

Getting up, she wrapped the blanket around herself and looked around, in an attempt to locate her underwear.

“Looking for something?” 

 _Crap._   

Lucy looked up to find Flynn dangling her underwear on his fingertips, “it seems I have acquired your...  _unmentionables._ ” 

Holding back a laugh, Lucy walked over and plucked them out of his hands.  

“Do you work today?”  

“Nope... No waitressing for me today...” 

“Good,” he said with a playful glint in his eye, “because after last night, I was hoping you’d let me make you some breakfast... I’ll cook your eggs just the way you like...” 

Lucy felt Flynn’s hand under the blanket, skimming up the back of her leg. If she were a weaker woman, she’d crawl into bed with him right now and go for another round. Lucy isn’t a so easily swayed. She is a stubborn woman, a pragmatist, and a disciplined academic.  

She could certainly say no to Garcia Flynn... Couldn't she? 

And yet...

She wasn't sure she wanted to. 

“And I’ll make some fresh squeezed orange juice...”  

As he uttered the word, he slightly squeezed her ass. With a moan, Lucy's knees gave out. To the man's credit, Flynn caught her and pulled her back into bed. As he skimmed her body and made thinly veiled suggestions, Lucy felt her defenses weakening. 

An hour later, the pair was very hungry.

 

A month later, Rufus and Wyatt showed up. A file on a John Doe led them to the pair. Flynn was going to die in just 1975. On his birthday.

When they got back, Mason explained it had something to do with him living in the same time as himself. As they talked, Lucy held Flynn’s hand, thankful that they had avoided that fate. It wasn’t until after their debrief, that Denise dropped off groceries and brought a visitor for dinner.  

Lucy shrieked when she saw Amy. She couldn't believe her eyes. As she got reacquainted with her sister, she had the distinct awareness of Flynn beaming at her from across the room. Everything was coming together, and nothing would tear them apart again. 

Later that night, in bed with Flynn, she finally cried her eyes out over the situation. They were tears of happiness, true. They were also tears of relief, of joy, and a new beginning. 

 


End file.
